


His Second Shot: Part 5

by thegreatficmaster



Series: His Second Shot [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sad John Winchester, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: John finally gets what he wants.





	His Second Shot: Part 5

The next month or so in class was weird.

After he rejected me, I decided maybe it’d be best if I stayed away from y/n. 

I didn’t need to be reminded of what happened.

He tried to speak to me the first few days, but then he just stopped trying. 

It hurt a little.

I hoped he’d put up more of a fight. 

But if it was me, I’d do the same.

I saw him in class, and a few times around town.

He looked good. 

I had to do everything to stop myself just going up to him, hanging out and spending time with him again. 

But I knew that wasn’t exactly wise. 

It’d be uncomfortable and awkward, which I had no need to experience.

Then came the other guy.

Some dude called Crowley.

He ran some little business in town.

Nothing special. But it was doing ok. 

He was weird. 

Shady, and kinda gross. 

But if that was what y/n wanted, then so be it.

At first I was bitter. 

Why the hell could he move on with this dude, and not me?

But then I got over it. 

Or I tried, anyway.

I’d still be staring at him in class.

His lips. Eyes. The smile.

The way I saw him kiss this Crowley sometimes. 

I wished that was _me_. 

Wished those were _my_ hands on his waist, pulling him closer to _my_ body, _my_ lips on his.

I resigned myself, knowing he’d never be mine. 

He moved on after rejecting me, and I had to stay away, for my own sanity. 

I didn’t have a chance.

Until the knock at my door at night woke me.

Another two months passed, and I was still learning to accept y/n in my life. 

I mean, I was glad he came to me when he broke up with Crowley.

But it was slightly strange, having someone new.

I took care of him, was there for him, and we just happened.

He apologized of course, for the initial rejection. 

We started off as friends again. 

Hanging out, going to the bar, and just spending time together.

And he tried to fight so hard, knowing we shouldn’t do this. 

He was my teacher. 

Regardless of my age, he was still my teacher.

But there was something there. 

Something neither of us could deny.

As the weeks passed, we just got closer and closer, and eventually found ourselves in my bed as he writhed beneath me, arching his back as I fingered him, my mouth attached to his neck, biting and nibbling his sweet spot.

God-the moans coming from him were beyond what I imagined. 

Sweeter and breathier, whimpering slightly as I slid a second finger inside him.

His walls were stretching for me, trying to clench, but my fingers were stopping that. 

I needed him stretched good, knowing my cock was slightly thicker, and longer than most.

Eventually I had four fingers inside him, his ass still tight as hell.

But I knew it was loose enough.

“You ready?”

He nodded, wrapping his arms around my neck and pulling me down, taking my lips into his mouth, sucking on them.

This was our first time, and it was sloppy and desperate. 

But I didn’t care.

Especially not when I slid in, his warmth covering my cock, accepting it as he moaned.

“Fuck!”

My words were mumbled by his mouth, my lips and some of my nose wet from the way his tongue was just moving all around.

God-I hadn’t had sex like this in such a long time. 

Even with Mary, it was so much more…vanilla. 

But with y/n, it was pure passion.

I began thrusting into him hard, needing my release fast.

Especially after he almost sucked me dry, having to stop him before I came, wanting to release inside him.

His tongue really worked wonders. 

I made sure to keep note. 

I wanted that tongue running up and down my shaft the way they had before. 

Swirling around the head of my cock, his hands pumping as he deepthroated himself on it, gagging around it and leaving a trail of spit hanging there, his face red and heated.

I was going to make sure I experienced that again.

Fully, next time.

My eyes were locked on him.

His eyes were screwed shut, now just gripping my biceps as I thrust into him, his head digging into the pillow.

Fuck-the way his chest heaved in breaths cos of what I was doing, the moans I was pulling out of him. 

Everything about him was perfect.

All my thoughts were always about him. 

Every single time my mind wandered off, it was all about y/n.

It was amazing, how something so sweet and perfect like y/n, had managed to come into my life. 

He changed it all. 

Rearranged the usual sadness that was my life.

Brightened it up with all of himself.

I knew I was in love then.

As I took all of him in, every single freckle, every inch of his skin, every piece of his soul, I knew then that he would complete me.

I was so in love with him, only for himself. 

Nothing else. 

Just him. 

It was all him.

I yelled as I came, my cum shooting deep inside y/n, rope after rope of my seed filling him up.

Y/n apparently came already, his own seed sticking to my body as I collapsed on top of him, panting and inhaling the scent of our sexed up, blissful atmosphere.

“That was amazing”, he chuckled, running his hands through my hair, scratching lightly.

I nodded, listening to his quickened heartbeat, feeling myself softening, my cock still inside him. 

I was sure the cum was leaking out of his ass right now, probably ruining the sheets. 

But I couldn’t care less right then.

I was just on cloud nine, closing my eyes and taking all of him in, letting myself be surrounded by him as I fell into a blissful sleep.


End file.
